Nota
by Akari Akaku
Summary: Un malentendido y todo provocado por un simple trozo de papel, pero ¿por qué me lo entregaste si a quien amas no es a mi? ... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Allen! x3
1. Capítulo Primero - Nota

_Feliz Cumpleaños Allen!_

___He vuelto de la tumba~ y l__o sé, ya ha pasado mucho desde el cumpleaños de Allen, QAQ pero no había podido publicar el fic. Discúlpenme por mi larga ausencia, intentaré ya ponerme las pilas y actualizar mis otros fics y trabajar en las ideas pendientes que tengo en mi libreta._

_Ya no interrumpo más y les dejo leer~_

******D. Gray-man** no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama.

* * *

**=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°=**

* * *

**Capítulo Primero. Nota**

El albino regresaba a su habitación después de una deliciosa cena. Al entrar se da cuenta que hay algo tirado en el suelo.

-_Es la letra de Lavi _-abriendo una pequeña hoja de papel doblada.

_"Como quisiera saborear el dulce elixir de tus labios._

_Como quisiera sentir el calor ardiente de tu piel._

_Tantas imágenes de ti vienen a mi mente._

_Y solo siento un dolor en mi pecho,_

_donde se supone tengo mi "inexistente" corazón."_

Estrujó con fuerza la nota contra su pecho, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse y sus mejillas arder. Recargándose contra la pared y dejándose caer con lentitud.

**_..._**

* * *

**=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°=**

* * *

_Muy cortito je je pero ya está completo, así que lean la parte final en el siguiente capítulo._

___Bye bye =°w°=_

_Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._


	2. Capítulo Final Cumpleaños

_El final de este presente para nuestro adorado albino en honor a su cumpleaños._

* * *

**=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°=**

* * *

**Capítulo Final. Cumpleaños**

Una semana ha pasado desde que encontró una pequeña nota bajo su puerta, siete días en los que no ha podido dirigirle la mirada o aunque sea una palabra al autor de la misma.

No han tenido misiones pero el trabajo en la Orden es abundante, sobretodo en la sección científica.

El albino se dirigía a su alcoba después de un exhausto día de labores.

-Aaaah… -suspiraba con cansancio- desearía que Komui-san no fuese tan desordenado.

-¡Lavi, ya basta! -exigía en voz baja una voz femenina.

-¡No! -respondía de igual forma una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

El pequeño se acercó con cautela al pasillo de donde provenían los susurros, había un montón de cajas y otros objetos que le permitieron ver todo de manera clara sin ser percibido.

-_¡Lavi!_ -sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa.

Lavi acorralaba a Lenalee contra la pared: su mano apoyada contra el muro a un costado de su cabeza y la otra a la altura de su cintura, lo que provocaba que sus cuerpos estuvieran muy cerca.

-Todo es culpa tuya.

-¿Y eso importa ahora? Niégame que tus verdaderos sentimientos son de amor -le miraba fijamente.

-... Eso no... -no pudiendo continuar.

-Es lo que ambos pensamos y sentimos, ¿cuánto más vas a ocultarlo?

Sentía su corazón quebrarse poco a poco. La intimidad en la que hablaban y sus palabras... no había duda alguna, sus mejores amigos se amaban. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

-_Pero… ¿y la nota?_ -intentó aferrarse y tener un poco de esperanza.

-Fue un error escribir esa nota, jamás debí hacerlo.

Las lágrimas brotaron una tras otra en silencio, su tono de arrepentimiento le hirió inmensamente.

-Allen lo entenderá -le habla con suavidad mientras acaricia su mejilla- todo sea por estar juntos en una fecha tan especial como lo es el 25 de Diciembre -le sonríe con ternura.

-Esto no es tan fácil Lena, mi situación es más complicada y el hecho de que...

-Nada -le interrumpe- estaremos juntos durante la fiesta, sabes cómo terminan todos, nadie notará la ausencia de un par de personas.

El pelirrojo suspira, sin importar cuantos argumentos exponga, la joven de origen oriental jamás le permitirá ceder.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré... -con un carmín en sus mejillas.

-Bien -con una gran sonrisa- ahora debo marcharme o mi Onii-san se pondrá como histérico a buscarme y eso no nos conviene.

-Tienes razón -con una gotera. Se separa para permitirle irse.

-Nos vemos después Lavi -alejándose.

-Sí... después… -le mira hasta que desaparece- ¿es correcto sentir este amor? -se pregunta a si mismo antes de alejarse del lugar.

El pequeño corre a su habitación tan rápido como puede, encerrándose y llorando amargamente.

Los pocos días restantes antes de la festividad pasaron con prisa. Todos ayudaron en los preparativos y tan ajetreados estaban que apenas si podían sentarse a tomar un descanso y platicar entre ellos, por lo que la depresión del albino no fue percibida por nadie. Lo cual de por si era difícil ya que la ocultaba con una de sus típicas sonrisas falsas.

Ya era Noche Buena, todo estaba listo en la cafetería: el inmenso árbol en una de las esquinas bellamente adornado al igual que las paredes. El enorme y suculento banquete estaba conformado por toda clase de platillos.

Poco a poco la estancia fue llenándose de risas y conversaciones amenas. Por unas cuantas horas olvidarían que en sus manos yacía el peso de una guerra conocida por contadas personas. Disfrutarían sin remordimientos la compañía de colegas y superiores que por desgracia al día siguiente tal vez ya no podrían ver de nuevo.

Todos lucían elegantes trajes y hermosos vestidos, muy bien arreglados y peinados.

Allen vestía un traje blanco con camisa azul pastel y corbata plateada. Entraba con parsimonia, después de felicitar a varios y hablar momentáneamente con otros, se dirigió a la mesa de los alimentos, comiendo con singular alegría junto a Tim.

Al terminar hecho un vistazo a toda la estancia, sonriendo por lo feliz que se la pasaban todos y lo bien que la decoración había quedado. Todo era perfecto, hasta que vislumbro a dos personas que bailaban y reían. Su pecho le dolió, Lavi y Lenalee se veían tan bien juntos, aunque le doliera admitirlo hacían una linda pareja.

Por más que quería desviar la mirada no podía dejar de ver al pelirrojo, lucía tan sexy en su traje negro, le quedaba ajustado, dejando ver su buen físico. La camisa negra y la corbata roja le sentaban de maravilla. Usaba un parche de tela blanco. Su cabello le cubría un poco el lado derecho del rostro, al no traer su bandana este se revelaba, aunque hizo el intento de peinarlo este parecía no querer acomodarse, dándole ese aspecto que tanto le atraía.

La fiesta continuó. Allen, Lenalee y Lavi no se cruzaron en todo ese tiempo. La media noche llegó y el albino se convirtió en el anfitrión, le festejaron su cumpleaños con todos los honores. Para la madrugada muchos ya se encontraban ebrios, dormidos o habían ido a sus alcobas a descansar.

-Hasta pronto Jerry-san -se despedía el menor del cocinero, el cual le había preparado unos cuantos dangos como petición especial.

-Nos vemos Allen-kun, ¡descansa! -le respondía con gran energía.

Miró con discreción a todos lados antes de marcharse mientras caminaba a la salida. Sonrió con amargura al no verles en la estancia.

Se dirigió cabizbajo a sus aposentos, con el pensamiento de lo que posiblemente estarían haciendo en estos momentos, provocando con ello que unas lágrimas brotaran involuntariamente.

Entró a la pieza sin ánimos pero se paralizó al ver al pelirrojo de pie en mitad de la habitación.

-La... vi... -apenas pudiendo articular una palabra.

-Allen... oí... ¿estás bien? -se acerca a él y saca un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas.

El menor da un respingo ante el contacto- estoy bien -apartando su mano con brusquedad.

-¿Qué fue lo...?

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación? -interrumpiéndole de forma tajante.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por su actitud, jamás le había tratado de esa manera.

-Habla, ya es tarde y deseo descansar -cruzándose de brazos, sin dirigirle la mirada. Hablando con brusquedad.

-Bueno... yo... yo... -se sentía tan inútil. Él, un Bookman quien posee grandes conocimientos, quien puede actuar a la perfección ante multitudes; no podía articular una sola palabra en ese instante.

-Si es por lo de la nota… no te preocupes -serio, sin mirarle.

-¿Cómo? -anonadado.

-No hacen falta explicaciones, así que olvidemos todo esto y hagamos como si nada hubiese ocurrido -sin cambiar su actitud.

-Pero Allen… -confundido.

-¡Qué ya! -gritando- … por favor… márchate -sin mirarle, haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar.

-Si eso quieres… -con lentitud se marcha de la habitación, cabizbajo.

-_¡¿Qué demonios vino a hacer aquí?! ¿Por qué está en mi habitación cuando ya tenía la noche planeada con Lenalee?_-se tiró en su cama y dejó salir toda su ira y decepción en torrentes de agua salina, queriendo desaparecer en ese mismo momento y no sentir nada más por él.

Las horas pasaron y el pequeño quedó profundamente dormido.

Se escuchó un leve golpe en la entrada y después silencio, se repitió una vez más y no hubo contestación. Con lentitud la puerta fue cediendo poco a poco y una pelirroja cabellera se asomó con cautela, entro en sigilo, cerrando tras sí. Se acercó a la cama para observar al albino que se encontraba boca arriba, con lo ojos hinchados y el rostro con rastros de lágrimas.

-¿Tanto te afectaron mis sentimientos? -susurrando con un deje de tristeza, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla- lo siento tanto, lo menos que deseaba era hacerte sentir mal… lo que siento por ti es tan inmenso que no puedo guardarlo más… pero si te hace infeliz… te haré caso y dejaré todo en el pasado -se fue acercando con lentitud a sus labios, si los probaba una sola vez podría estar tranquilo, o al menos eso se forzaba a creer.

Mantuvo sus labios unidos con suavidad por varios segundos, ya estaba por separarse cuando el albino se removió ligeramente, exhalando un pequeño suspiro, lo cual fue suficiente para enloquecerlo.

Le comenzó a besar con suavidad pero instantes después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó un poco. Abrió con sorpresa su ojo al sentir unos brazos rodearle el cuello y una calidez en sus labios. Cerró su ojo con lentitud, disfrutando del contacto, queriendo probar más. Le sujetó por la nuca y profundizó el beso, Allen hacía lo posible por seguirle el ritmo.

Se separaron un par de centímetros cuando el aire se volvió indispensable. Su corazón se estremeció al ver sus ojos cristalinos, con las lágrimas a punto de salir y el carmín en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué? -con sufrimiento- ¿Por qué si la tienes a ella vienes a torturarme? ¿Solo me vez como a un juguete? -llorando en silencio.

-Allen... -confundido.

-Lenalee... y tu... -no pudiendo continuar, cubriendo su rostro para que no viera su debilidad.

-¿Cómo? -intentando encontrar lógica en sus palabras- no hay nada entre nosotros.

-¡Les vi! ¡No te atrevas a mentirme! -enfadado, elevando la voz- hace unos días, hablaban tan cerca el uno del otro... y-y -la voz se le quebró- te arrepentiste... de escribir la nota... -esforzándose en no parecer más patético ante sus ojos.

-... -medito un poco y decidió sentarse en la orilla de la cama, mirándole fijamente- me arrepentí porque Lena tomó la decisión de dejarla en tu habitación sin mi consentimiento. Ella sabe lo que siento por ti y en un intento por ayudarme tomó esa medida. Esa noche ella me estaba alentando a que te confesara mis sentimientos pero yo me negaba ya que... -hizo una breve pausa- …ya que temía que me rechazaras y me repudiaras.

El menor no podía creerle- pero ella dijo "Es lo que ambos pensamos y sentimos, ¿cuánto más vas a ocultarlo?" -recordando a la perfección sus palabras- y también que lo hacían por verse en esta fecha.

-Así es. A Lena le gusta un joven del área científica y habló por ambos, su plan era que cada quien estuviera con la persona que quería y hoy es una fecha muy importante ya que es tu cumpleaños y pensó que eso lo haría más especial si te lo decía después de la fiesta.

-Pero, pero... -aún sin poder creerlo.

-Estoy enamorado de ti Allen -le habló con suavidad- te quiero demasiado, tanto que ya no puedo guardar más esté sentimiento.

Estudió con detenimiento cada gesto, cada palabra... y solo pudo ver la verdad, Lavi no mentía. Eso le volvió inmensamente feliz, provocando que su llanto incrementara.

-Allen, lo siento -nervioso al verle llorar, creyendo que solo le lastimaba más- soy un tonto, debí callarme esto y jamás...

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por un beso, el pequeño se había incorporado y le estaba besando con dulzura. Al ver que no reaccionaba se separó un poco.

-Tam-también me gustas Lavi -tímido, esforzándose por no apartar la mirada, sintiendo el rostro arder.

Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para dibujarle una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó despacio para probar y disfrutar de sus labios.

Los minutos transcurrieron y ellos no planeaban separarse.

-Te quiero -acariciando con suavidad su mejilla.

-También te quiero -respondió nervioso pero muy contento el albino.

-Sé que no es mucho... -buscando en su bolsillo- feliz cumpleaños Allen -le ofreció una pequeña bolsa rebosante de dulces con un gran moño azul.

-Muchas gracias Lavi -aceptándolos con una gran sonrisa- es perfecto.

-Mj -con una media sonrisa- tú eres el único perfecto.

-Lavi -sonrojándose de sobremanera, desviando la vista.

El pelirrojo se acercó y le beso con ternura. Al mirarle no pudo evitar sentir una gran alegría en el pecho. Allen intentaba sostenerle la mirada mientras su rostro era adornado por un lindo carmín, dedicándole una de las más hermosas sonrisas que le había visto y planeaba seguir viendo en el futuro.

Pasaron las siguientes horas hablando hasta que el sueño les venció, quedando abrazados y muy juntos.

***~Fin~***

* * *

**=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°=**

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado este mini fic._

_Me despido por ahora pero intentaré no demorar demasiado -.- _

___Bye bye =°w°=_

_Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._


End file.
